(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjusting device for the center of gravity (C.G.) of an object, and in particular, by employing centrifugal force of an object to adjust the C.G. of the object so that a maximum impact force is produced when a racket or the like containing the device hits a ball or the like.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The center of gravity (C.G.) of a tennis racket, a squash racket, a badminton racket, a table-tennis bat, a baseball bat, a golf club, etc. is normally located at a fixed position. The positions of the C.G. of these racket/bats change in accordance with the shape and weight thereof. The position of the C.G. of some of these rackets is located at the front-end region of the body of the rackets, or may be located at the rear end region thereof. However, the center of the gravity of the body of these rackets cannot be effectively changed with respect to the swinging of the rackets. Thus, the force of impact by these rackets/bats is limited and in some instances, the swinging action cannot be effectively carried out. As a result, the weight of the handle end or the front end has to be increased to change the position of C.G. However such improvement cannot provide both the advantages of easily holding of the rackets/bats and effective impact rendered by the rackets/bats.
Accordingly, it is an object or the present invention to provide an automatic adjusting device for position of center of gravity of an object, wherein the position of C.G. changes in accordance with the swinging action of the racket containing the device of the present invention, and at the same time, the racket can be steadily hold by the user and the impact force is at a maximum.
Accordingly, it is an object to provide an automatic adjusting device for position of center of gravity of an object, which mitigate the above-mentioned device.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic adjusting device for position of center of gravity of an object, wherein the device comprises a weighing element, an elastic element, a base seat, a hollow tube body, characterized in that one end of the weighing element is connected with the elastic element and the base seat, such that the weighing element, the elastic element and the base seat are positioned within the hollow tube body, the C.G. of the device is located at the handle region of the device, and in application, the tube body is rapidly swung and the weighing element produces a centrifugal force which is greater than that of the elastic element, and the weighing element is instantaneously moved to the front end of the tube body and the C.G. will move simultaneously, when the swinging force of the tube body is released, the pulling force of the elastic element will cause the weighing element to restore to its original position and the C.G. is simultaneously restored to its original position, thereby the C.G. position of the tube body is automatically changed and the force of impact is increased in multiple folds.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic adjusting device for position of center of gravity of an object, wherein the device can be employed on rackets or bats such that the center of gravity of the rackets or bats will change automatically when the bats or the rackets are swung.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an automatic adjusting device for position of center of gravity of an object, wherein the racket or the bat contained the device can provide an impact force which is greater than that produced with the conventional rackets or bats without the device.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.